


Sleepy meetings

by CustardCreamies



Series: Formula One 2020 One-Shots [1]
Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Fluff, Getting Together, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-22
Updated: 2020-01-22
Packaged: 2021-02-26 08:38:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22364041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CustardCreamies/pseuds/CustardCreamies
Summary: In which Valtteri sleeps through a meeting and confessions are made.
Relationships: Valtteri Bottas/Lewis Hamilton
Series: Formula One 2020 One-Shots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1609834
Comments: 7
Kudos: 55





	Sleepy meetings

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Valtteri_77](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Valtteri_77/gifts).

> Just a little drabble to help me get into the swing of things again with my writing. Also a little gift for an amazing friend. I hope you enjoy <3

“.....and that is the main feature of the W11.” 

The head engineer smiles as he finishes his presentation. On the screen the W11’s diagnostics are on full view. It was no surprise that she was a beaut. Lewis would go so far as to say another winner. He smiles softly to himself at the thought. Maybe a seventh world title? 

At this point the team start to leave and Lewis sighs and stretches out, making a hum at the soft weight on his shoulder. He turns to look and his gaze softens when he sees the Finn sleeping peacefully against him. 

Ah yes. Valtteri. 

The Finn it seems had had a busy month. First his little trip to Australia, then the Rally in Lapland followed by a trip to the factory and then what seemed to be media for the Ritz and then a trip to Monaco to top it off. 

Yes. Valtteri had indeed had a busy month. 

The fact that Valtteri was now out of it and asleep on his shoulder spoke volumes. The Finn was exhausted. It also occurs to Lewis that it must mean Valtteri trusted him if he were to sleep on him so openingly. 

Loathing to wake him and yet knowing he had to, Lewis gently nudges him. “Val? Valtteri. Wake up. The meeting is over with.” 

Lewis is greeted by a soft grumble before soft green eyes look up at him. 

“Hi sleepy. Time to wake up.” Lewis says softly as the Finn looks rather alarmed to have been caught napping in the middle of a meeting. “Don’t worry. It was all the stuff that we already know.” 

Valtteri sighs and gives a soft sleepy yawn. “I still shouldn’t have been napping…” 

“Don’t worry about it.” Lewis soothes as they get out of their seats and head out of the meeting room. “No one could see you anyway.” 

“You’re sure?” Valtteri asks, glancing up at him with clear worry in his eyes. 

Lewis nods softly and looks at him. “Yeah, everyone was too busy with heart eyes over our new silver bullet.” 

“Isn’t it silver arrow?” Valtteri asks, frowning. 

“Yeah but I think silver bullet is cooler and does more damage.” Lewis grins at him. 

“To whom? Ferrari shoot themselves most of the time.” Valtteri rolls his eyes and Lewis mock gasps. 

“Are you going to say that to Seb’s face?” 

Valtteri shakes his head firmly. “Of course not. There are some things worth facing. Seb’s ire isn’t one of them.” 

“You really don’t want to. He looks cuddly but he can hold a grudge.” Lewis sighs. 

“Is he still sending you pictures of things with the number two on them?” Valtteri asks. 

Lewis nods solemnly. “It’s become a fixture in my life. The daily texts.” 

Valtteri lets out a soft chuckle and something in Lewis flips at the sound of it. He rather gets an impulse to make the Finn laugh again. So he tries another anecdote. “Did I ever tell you of the time he made a donation to the RSPB in my name?” 

“No?” Valtteri looks at him curiously. 

“He literally made a donation for them under my name saying I was sorry I didn’t care about the seagulls.” He shakes his head in amusement. 

Valtteri laughs and glances at him. “He’s an enigma isn’t he?” 

“He’s something.” Lewis sighs. “But thankfully he’s recently seen sense with Kimi.” 

“Are they finally together?” Valtteri asks as they head to the reception. 

“Mhm. New Years Eve. Kissed at Midnight.” He confirms as he looks at him. 

“At last.” Valtteri grins. “Maybe the Finn will mellow him.” He pushes open the factory doors and walks outside with him. 

“Kimi? Nah. I think he’d make him worse.” Lewis shakes his head. “He’s not quiet and peaceful like you.” 

“Quiet and peaceful?” The Finn asks, head tilted in adorable confusion. 

“Yeah you know, you make me feel safe when you’re around and you’re….you’re like a breath of fresh air to be around.” Lewis clamps a hand over his mouth as the words come out unbidden. 

Valtteri raises an eyebrow and moves to stop him, looking deep into his eyes. “What did you just say?” 

Lewis flushes and looks embarrassed. “That was not meant to come out.”

“Was it?” The Finn looks at him, eyes sharp and intelligent. 

Lewis looks at him, trying to figure out what to say to him exactly. “Uh….” 

“Because if it was meant to come out and was true, I would have no choice but to take you to dinner.” Valtteri replies. 

Lewis’ brain stops working. 

Valtteri looks at him, eyes amused. “Cat got your tongue?” 

Lewis blinks and looks at him again. “Dinner?” 

The Finn nods softly. “Dinner. A place that specialises in Vegan food.” 

“You’re serious?” Lewis questions and the Finn nods. 

“Deadly serious. What do you say?” Valtteri holds out his hand hopefully. 

Lewis looks at his hand, then at the hopeful looking Finn, and takes it slowly in his. Valtteri beams at him and Lewis swears he feels warmth flow over him. He was making the right choice. 

Almost giddy, he follows the Finn down to his car, the soft golden sunset casting a warm glow as they get into the car. 

Deep in his heart Lewis hopes dinner is a success. He wanted this to work. 

It did. 

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment/kudo if you enjoyed!


End file.
